Electronic devices are commonly used to make electronic products. For example, integrated circuits (“ICs”) are used to carry out certain functions of cellular phones, a personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and wireless local area networks (“WLANs”). ICs are also used to control functions of traditional mechanical devices, such as automobiles and aircraft. Because of advances in chip speed, functionality, complexity, and system-on-chip (“SOC”) demand, innovative test techniques and methodologies are required for an integrated circuit manufacturer to stay competitive.